A New Age
by Verbum Tempestas
Summary: How many stories had her mother told her of the world beyond it? Countless? Ever since she was young enough to remember. Now was the time. Rated M for much later things
1. Chapter 1: Another through the Well

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu and co, but I do own the original characters and this storyline . so there....I'll know you if you steal....THE GOVERNMENT IS ON MY SIDE!**

**Chapter 1**

Her dark green eyes narrowed as she studied the falling apart well. How many stories had her mother told her of the world beyond it? Countless? Ever since she was young enough to remember. Now was the time. She was the same age as her mother had been when she had first gone through herself, well, maybe older. Now it was her turn. They said her mother went crazy. That was a lie. How could it not be? She knew so much about the past, about that time. So did her uncle. And she had proof. She had pictures and everything.

I looked at the well before me and for the first time I felt nervousness at the sight of the much aged well. "You'll be fine Kyoko. Just don't forget what I've told you." My mother said with a smile as she laid her hand on my shoulder, her miko robe sleeve brushing my bare arm. "Hai." I said with a nod. "Do you have my letters?" she asked gently, her aged blue eyes twinkling. I grinned as turned to look at her. "Okaa-chan! You're crying!" I said in surprise as I brushed some away with my bare hand. "Hai, I know. But they are happy tears." she said softly as she pulled me to her in a fierce hug, backpack and all. "Now, go..........and have yourself an adventure." she said as she pulled back and kissed my forehead. "Hai. I love you okaa-chan." I said as I kissed her cheek. Turning I looked down at the well. Taking one final deep breath I climbed over the edge and let myself drop. Almost instantly I was surrounded by glowing blue light. The same light that mother had described and I couldn't help but smile like an idiot.

-----------------------------------------

Kagome watched with a bitter sweet smile as Kyoko disappeared into the blue glow. She missed traveling through the well. As the glow was slowly slipping away the sound of running footsteps reached her ears moments before the well house doors slammed open. "You are too late, she is gone. Now, you deal with me." she said calmly as she turned to the eight men. The men looked among each other, a nervous ripple going through them. "What? Are you afraid of a miko past her prime?" she said off handedly as she withdrew a short katana from the sleeve of her robe. The men hesitated for only a split second more before they drew their own katana and leapt forward. The older miko seemed to move as if she were dancing as she dodged blades and landed her own strikes. But when there was only one of her and eight of them, it was clear who had the upper hand. "You're getting old miko." a deep male voice said from the door. Kagome blinked in surprise as she placed the voice to a face. "Maybe, but you will always be the old man." she teased as she ducked one man's sword. The next thing she knew was that the man no longer had a head. "True, but with age comes wisdom." the male said with a small smile. Kagome couldn't help but return it. It had been far too long since she had seen any of her friends.

"Forgive me for the mess. I'll do the clean up." Sessho-maru offered as he shook his claws free of blood. Kagome looked up at the tall taiyoukai lord. He looked almost the same, except so different in a loose button down white shirt and khaki pants. "Kagome?" he said pulling her from her thoughts. "Hai?" she asked, blinking. Sessho-maru chuckled as he stepped over one body to her side. "Still as spacey as ever." he teased as he laid a hand on her head before moving away to kick bodies into a pile. Kagome's cheerful laugh turned to loud sobs as she covered her face. "Kagome! What's wrong?" Sessho-maru asked as he quickly left his task and came to her side, searching her person for injuries. "I've been so alone." she sobbed as she threw her arms around him and cried into his chest.

--------------------------------------------

I felt a little light headed as my feet finally came to land on firm ground. The first thing I did though was look up. The moment I did, I knew that it had worked. I was on the other side. "I did it!" I cried to the box of a sky, throwing my arms upward. I was so tempted to fall onto the dirt, but that temptation vanished at the sound of a man's voice. "Kagome!" I froze at the sound of my mother's name. It wasn't the first time that someone had, or would call me by my mother's name. The only thing that was really different about us were our eyes and our hair. Her hair was almost a dark blue while mine was all black, except the edges, and our eyes. While hers were a clear ocean blue, mine were a sharp acid green. But I looked around anyway. Suddenly I wasn't alone in the small well. I didn't even get a chance to look and confirm who I thought he was because he scooped me up and into his arms. "Kami Kagome, you haven't changed a bit. Still as small as ever!" he said happily as he literally lifted me off the ground. "Gomen ne sai, but I'm not Kagome, InuYasha-san." I said as I finally caught a glimpse of him.

He froze and for a moment I was suspended there in his arms. Than, slowly, I was sat down. The hanyou pulled back and I finally got to look at his real face. I had only seen his face in the locket that my mother still wore around her thin neck. But as I looked up at him I could tell that age had, had an affect on him. He looked down at me for a moment. "Who are you?" he asked slowly, looking at me in question. "Could we get out of here first? Please?" I asked reaching for a vine, not expecting what came next. A small cry of surprise came from me as an arm suddenly wrapped around my waist. "Hold still." he said. He didn't give me a chance to even answer before he jumped, landing easily in the grass. "Wow." I said as he let me go and I took a few steps away from him, looking up at the familiar tree before me. "Who are you?" he asked, an edge creeping into his voice now. "Oh, gomen ne sai, my name is Kyoko. It is a pleasure to finally meet you InuYasha-san." I said cheerfully, giving him a deep bow.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, his voice softer. "From my okaa-chan; Kagome Higurashi." I said, still cheerful before I could even stop myself. Almost instantly I saw pain flash through his eyes. "She has a danna?" he asked, his voice soft and sad. "Iie!" I said quickly, waving my hands before me. He raised an eyebrow in question and looked pointedly at me. "Uh.....Oh wait!" I said as I whipped my pack off along with the hidden bow and arrows. InuYasha watched me in question as I dug through my bag until I found the small bundle of letters. "Here we go!" I said standing up with a smile. I was glad that his was on top so I could just hand it to him and not search.

------------------------------

InuYasha looked down at the thick envelop that this Kyoko girl had just handed him. By scent he knew her claim to be Kagome's daughter to be true. Now as he looked down at the sealed letter he found that he didn't want to open it. Kagome was not the kind of girl to have a one night stand with just some guy, so the only explanation was that she had a husband. He looked up when he felt a warm unfamiliar hand lay on his forearm. He looked up into the sharp green eyes of Kyoko who smiled gently at him. "It's alright." she said gently. How did she know it would be alright. It had been twenty years since he had seen Kagome. Twenty years since this stupid well had taken her from him. But as he looked down at the woman he loved daughter, he felt his fear and worry slowly slip away. Taking a deep breath he opened the letter.

_InuYasha,_

_It feels strange, talking to you through a piece of paper, but it's the best I can do. I know you must be confused, so let me try to explain some of it. First of all the well. I still do not understand why it would, and will not allow me, you or any other through. Kami knows that I've tried to come back. But let me explain Kyoko. I had her not through the way that children are usually born. Long before she was born doctors placed her in my womb. I am still, in all means, as pure as they say. Please forgive me, but when I was asked who the Otou-san was, I said you. So, in all aspects, she is your daughter as well. Please watch over her while she is there. And InuYasha, I still love you, more than anything._

_Love Kagome_

I watched his expressions shift as he read mom's letter. First there was question. than surprise and longing and finally 'that' surprise. He looked up at me, but I quickly looked down. I knew that back home I was 'legally' his daughter, and I embraced this fact with open arms, but would he? I tried to distract myself by looking at the names on the other letters. _'Shippo, Keade, Sango, Miroku, Koga, Rin, Kikyo and Sessho-maru.'_ I mentally read to myself as I spread them out before me. I couldn't help myself as the doubts flooded my mind. What if he didn't believe the letter? What if Kikyo and him were together? What if he didn't want me? The last one hit the hardest. It was my one fear since mom had told me about him. What if he just didn't 'want' me.

I looked up when a shadow fell across the letters. InuYasha stood there looking down at me. I quickly gathered up the other letters and stood. There was silence for a few minutes before he spoke. "You look just like her." he said softly. "I know." I said with a small nod. "She said that she told the ningens that 'I' was your otou-san." he said slowly. "I know." I said even slower as I met his eyes. At first he seemed surprised that I knew, but than he smiled. "I should have guessed that Kagome wouldn't have kept something like that from you." he said with a smile. My hopes lifted as he laughed. "I always imagined what it would be like to have a kid." he said with a smile as he looked down at me. I felt my hopes soar as I smiled up at him. "Oh, I almost forgot, Okaa-chan told me to give this to you. she said that I couldn't look at it until you did." I said remembering the extra envelop she had given me for him. He gently took it from me.

-----------------------------

InuYasha opened the envelop and pulled the small pack of pictures out. The moment he laid eyes on the first photo laughter burst from him. "What? What is it?" Kyoko asked as she tugged on his wrist so that she could see the picture as well. "Oh, that is so, not fair." she groaned as she looked down at the picture. It was of her, when she was about five on her way to her first day of school, and atop her head was a pair of inu ears. "Should I even ask?" he asked through his laughter. Kyoko blushed but told him anyway. "When I was three okaa-chan showed me your picture for the first time. So, I decided that I wanted to like my ot..... like you. Then came the ears. I made them and wore them until I was eight and my sensai made me take them off." she said stopping herself from calling him her otou-chan just yet. InuYasha laughed. "I don't know if I'm flattered or surprised." he said as he laid a hand on her shoulder. Kyoko resisted the urge to throw herself on him with a hug and hold on. The only time that a man had treated her with affection was when they wanted to get close to her mother.

InuYasha withdrew his hand and flipped through the rest of the pictures in his clawed hands. "I wish I could have been there ." he said as he paused on the last picture, which was of her and Kagome. She said nothing, though on the inside she agreed. She wished that he had been there for all the birthdays, the school outings and slumber parties, but he hadn't and there was nothing that could be done about it. "It's alright." she said with fake cheerfulness. She froze when he suddenly reached out and embraced her. "Gomen ne sai." he said. Finally she broke down and wrapped her arms around him, gripping the back of his haori.

----------------------------

"Can I call you otou-chan?" I asked softly. "Hai, just not Chi-chi-ue, I'm not Sessho-maru's age just yet." he teased. I laughed. "Oh. I almost forgot." I said. The inuhanyou laughed. "Yep, just like your okaa-chan." he teased. I glared at him but continued. "I need to give; Shippo, Kikyo, Keade, Sango, Miroku, Koga, Sessho-maru, and Rin letters." I said and I ticked each name off on my fingers. InuYasa nodded. "Well, Shippo and Sessho-maru aren't far from here. We haven't seen Kikyo since the final battle, and you better give Rin's to me." he said holding his hand out. I gave him a questioning look but dug Rin's letter out. InuYahsa took it and slipped it into his sleeve. "Well, you ready to go?" he asked cheerfully. "Hai!!" I said happily. "Alright, hang on." he said as he turned and crouched . I grinned as I gathered my things up, slipping the bow and arrows where I could get to them fast. "Are you any good with that?" he asked as I gripped his shoulders. "Extremely." I said as he hooked his arms behind my knees. "That's what your okaa-chan thought, than we found that she couldn't hit the wall of a barn." he said with a laugh. My come back turned to a gasp as he took off.

"Whoa." I breathed when he finally came to a stop. "You alright?" he asked as he carefully sat me back down. "I'll be fine." I said as I caught myself from falling. "Are you sure?" he asked as he laid a hand on my back, steadying me. "Hai." I said with a smile. "If you say so, there's Sessho-maru and Shippo." he said pointing to a spot past me. I turned and felt my jaw drop. With the sunset and lake backdrop, the inutaiyoukai lord looked like a god. "Kami kuso, okaa-chan was right." I said remembering her description of him. _'Sometimes it's almost as if he's one of the Kamis." _ she had said. "What? You like him now?" InuYasha teased. "Five years dude. There is no way he could beat that." I said grinning up at him. He laughed and laid a hand on my head.

----------------------------------------------

**_(AN: Alright, that's the end of the first chapter. I hope that I have set up enough questions that you will return to read more. ^_^ Like who were the men that Kagome and Sessho-maru fought? What has happened to Rin? And most important, Is Kyoko really good at the bow? Come back to find out.)_**


	2. Chapter2: Memories never to be Forgotten

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inu cast. I only wish.**

**Chapter 2**

"Come Nami, Miko Keade has finished cooking." Sessho-maru called calmly. "Hai jii-chan!" the small hanyou girl cried happily as she hurried out of the ankle deep water, her little black inu ears twitching happily atop her head. As the taiyoukai lord bent to lift her he looked over her shoulder at the aging toad as he tried to catch up. "Why are you so slow Jaken-sama?" she asked as Sessho-maru straightened. "I'm old Nami-chan. I'm old." he huffed as he came to a stop before them. Sessho-maru said nothing as he listened to the pair's banter and was reminded of Nami's mother so much that it hurt.

At sixteen Rin had mated a young inuyoukai. He had been happy for her and even approved of it. He was there for his adopted daughter at her marriage ceremony and for her twins; Rai and Kai's birth. He had been away on business when she gave birth to her third and youngest. When he had arrived home and received the news of the child's birth he had taken off to see and congratulate the still young couple, but what he had found would be burned into his memories and haunt his nights for the rest of his long life. His daughter's family, massacred. He found her mate outside the home with wounds to numerous to count and his insides, littering the ground near him. Upon seeing this he rushed into the home to realize his worst nightmares had come true. Rin lay in the corner of her hut, bleeding to death with the bodies of her two young sons near her.

_**He stood there in horror for a moment before Rin's broken voice brought him back. "Sessho-maru-sama." she whispered as she looked up at him with a tear stained face and cracked voice. "Shh, save your strength." he said as he kneeled by her side. "My aka-chan's." she whimpered as she looked past him at the lifeless bodies of her twin sons. "Don't speak Rin. You need to save your strength until we get to the healers." he said gently as he stroked her cheek with his index finger. But he knew that there was no way that she would never fully recover from this. "Otou-chan," he didn't correct her as one of her own hands came up to grip his wrist. "find them, and kill them." she said, her voice harder than he had ever heard it. Sessho-maru knew right then that she would not live long. He nodded, a lump forming in his throat. "And then," her voice softened as did her eyes. "Take care of my aka-chan." she said her eyes falling to the small bundle hidden by her arm. He looked down at the sleeping child, tear tracks staining her chubby little cheeks. "Her name is Nami." those were her last words, but she wasn't dead. He held her as she died. He held his only daughter and granddaughter as she died. He was holding her as the last breath escaped her lungs, and he still held her after, softly crying into her hair.**_

Sessho-maru took to heart his daughter's words and destroyed the men who had killed her, and her family. He made sure that their death was a slow painful one, and he took pleasure in giving it. In the moment that he killed them, he was the monster that many accused him of being, yet he never found anything wrong with it. They had killed his only child, the mother of the young hanyou that he now cared for, as his own. The one time that anyone had threatened young Nami he had decapitated him easily, but had gone into a fury and had almost killed everyone present at the gathering. Only when Nami had touched him and assured him of her safety had he calmed down. Since none had dared to even insult the child behind his back, knowing that it would get back to him, some how. Some way. "Jii-chan? Are you alright?"

Nami's young voice pulled him from his memories. "Hnm, hai, I am fine Nami." he said softly. The young hanyou child looked up at him, dark blue, brown eyes narrowing for a moment. He almost laughed. She always did that when she didn't like the answers that he gave her. She would stare and glare at him for a moment, like now before smiling brightly, again like now. "Alright jii-chan!" she said happily as she snuggled into his tail happily. A small smile graced his lips as he looked down at his young granddaughter. He glanced back to make sure that Jaken was at least keeping up and was slightly pleased to find that he was. Looking forward again he saw Shippo not to far from them. After the well had rejected Kagome's return and InuYasha going after her the young kit had joined his group, with nothing against InuYasha. But, as he would later explain, was that he needed to learn. Learn how to be a youkai, and again with no insult to InuYasha, a full blood youkai. While he didn't have any royal blood in him, he was actually a taiyoukai. And would one day grow to be a powerful one.

A scent drifted to him on the breeze. It was familiar, but not. It was almost like Kagome's, but different. While Kagome's scent had been that of a summer breeze, and while this one did smell like a breeze, it wasn't summer. It was winter. Like a winter storm. It was obvious Shippo too had caught the scent as well since he was sniffing the air ever so gently, than his dark green eyes drifted over his shoulder landing on something not to far behind him. Sessho-maru shot him a look asking whether or not it was dangerous and when the fox gave a small shake of his head, he looked over his shoulder rather than attacking. InuYasha stood on a slight rise with a female in which he first saw as Kagome and all three youkai's heart's leapt with joy, but as they took a closer look they saw that it was not her, but was scarily similar. InuYasha looked up and waved for them to come closer. As they came closer he realized what missing from her scent that Kagome had truly had. The scent of a miko.

--------------------------------

I watched as the youkai came closer and for a moment I felt fear. InuYasha must have sensed it because he gently took my hand. "It's alright. I wouldn't let anything happen to you." he said, his voice soft. I looked up at him and smiled, giving his clawed hand a gentle squeeze. "I know." I whispered. He gave my hand one more squeeze before letting it go and turning to my 'uncle' and the kitsune that my mother had spoken so much about. To say that Shippo had changed, was and understatement. I had seen one picture of him when he was really little. But boy wasn't he little anymore. He was just as tall as Sessho-maru and he was 'hot'! His red hair would fall to just below his shoulders if it was down. His eyes were lighter than mine, which would be come darker with my mood. Even through his clothing I could tell that he was buff, but not the buff that freaked people out, I mean where the dudes muscles were the biggest part of him. But he was a lean buff. I tore my eyes from him to look at the little girl in Sessho-maru arms, who was staring back at me in just as much question. That wasn't Rin.

"InuYasha?" Sessho-maru asked. His voice was deep and full of questioning as he looked at me. I decided to keep my mouth shut about the little hanyou girl that he had sat down and was now looking at me in question. I 'might' ask about her later, if I was feeling truly brave. "Don't give me that shit, I know who this is." he snapped to his brother. I concealed giggle behind my hand. "Then wouldn't it be, prudent to inform us of her, identity?" he asked as his gaze went to me. I straightened as I gave him my own cool stare. His eyes swept my form, but not in an 'interested' way. I just stared back and let him get his look. I was wearing my own uniform, but I had other cloths to change into. I thought it would be a funny irony, that, and I was leaving right have school.

"This is Kyoko, Kyoko, this is my yarou half brother Sessho-maru." InuYasha said snapping me from thoughts. I bowed to him. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sessho-maru-sama." I said politely. The taiyoukai looked at me coldly and I had to bite the inside of my cheek as not to point out that staring was rude. "What is your relationship with InuYasha?" he asked finally. I glanced at InuYasha who just smirked and folded his hands into his haori. No help there. "I'm his daughter." I said softly, looking at just InuYasha. The hanyou seemed to beam in pride while the three youkai blinked in surprise, even Sessho-maru, the fabled ice lord. "You're, what?" this time it was Shippo that had finally spoken. I had yet to hear his voice and at first it startled me, it was slightly higher than Sessho-maru, but not by much.

"You heard her Shippo, she's my daughter." InuYasha said as he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close. I couldn't help but blush and lean into his embrace. This is what I had always wanted, a father who wanted me. "I believe that you do plan to elaborate further, but we must return to Miko Keade's. Nami needs to eat and get to bed." Sessho-maru said as he bent to lift his small grandchild, but Nami darted away from his grasp and came to stop before me, looking up at me with narrowed eyes. I squatted before her with a gentle smile. "You're name is Nami?" I asked my voice soft. The inuhanyou child nodded. I smiled. "I am Kyoko Higurashi." I said. She looked at me closely, leaning forward slightly before sniffing slightly. "You smell weird." she said rubbing her nose. I couldn't help but laugh. "Gomen ne sai, I'll try to fix that later." I teased with a smile. Nami smiled at me. "I like her Oji-chan." she looking up at Sessho-maru. I kept my face free of surprise, but I was. "That is good Nami, come along." he said, holding his hand out to her.

I watched as she leapt at him and he caught her around the middle easily and gently, laying her over his shoulder. The child squealed happily as she wrapped her small arms around the large white fluffy thing on his shoulder. "You said that your last name was Higurashi." I looked up at the sound of Shippo's voice to find that he was right beside me, looking at me the same way that Sessho-maru had a moment before. Looking as if he was trying to see right through me. "Hai, it is. I have kept my okaa-chan's surname for, legal matters in her world." I said looking back ahead, not letting him see that I was surprised that he was there. "You have no miko powers. How are you Kagome-chan's daughter?" he asked. I didn't bother hiding the wince that came at his harsh voice, it didn't help that, that had always been a sore subject for me. "I know that." I said stiffly. When he said nothing I continued. "I am her daughter through a medical something or other. I don't know the details, but it was her choice to have birth to me. I am much her daughter, as you were and are her son." I said, looking up at him coldly.

He blinked in surprise, the first real show emotion that I had seen from him. "Sh-she still..."I didn't let him finish the sentence. "Hai, she still thinks of you as a son, a child as well. She use to tell me stories of you when I was growing up. Of all the trouble that you use to get into." I said teasingly, looking up at him out of the corner of my eye. His eyes widened and a small blush tinted the bridge of his nose. "She did?" he muttered. "Hai." I said cheerfully, putting my hands behind my back. We continued to speak as we walked and I knew we would be friends soon enough.

-------------------------------------

"Kami, I haven't seen Shippo smile in so long." InuYasha said softly as he looked down at the kitsune sitting beside his daughter. Sessho-maru followed his gaze and couldn't help but agree, to himself of course. Nami had attached herself to the older girl and Sessho-maru was almost thankful. Like Rin, had, she would be needing a female influence for her growth. But unlike Rin, he was not going to send her to stay with a miko or ningen. He wouldn't have been able to handle the separation. "It is obvious that she is Kagome's daughter." he said calmly as he leaned back against the trunk of the tree that they were in. InuYasha stretched out on the branch he was on.

The hanyou smiled. "Hai, it is." he said. "So, do you know why she is here?" Sessho-maru asked. "Don't know, didn't really get a chance to talk to her about that." he said with a shrug of his shoulders as he watched her play with Nami and keep a good conversation going with Shippo. In truth he didn't really care 'why' she was here, just that she was here. But he would have liked it more if Kagome had come with her as well. "Would you be offended if I was to ask her myself?" the taiyoukai asked. He remembered that there was a time that he wouldn't have been in the same home with the hanyou, let alone asking his permission for anything. But those days were long past. Kagome had made sure of that. InuYasha thought about it for a moment before nodding slowly. "Hai, you can, just don't scare her, please." he said looking at his brother carefully. "Now why would I do something like that ototo-chan?" the taiyoukai teased, closing his gold eyes as he leaned back against the tree again. "Because you enjoy it." InuYasha muttered under his breath, but Sessho-maru did nothing, not disagreeing.

--------------------------------

I smiled as I stroked Nami's bangs from her face as she slept. The little hanyou child had latched on to me for some odd reason, not that I minded to much. She was the cutest thing that I had ever met. Gently I tucked her into bed before walking back out of the hut. The only time she had not been glued to my hip was when she had started to get tired and she had curled up in Sessho-maru's lap before asking me to tell her a bedtime story.

I stretched my arms above my head as I stepped out of the hut and breathed deeply, taking in the clean air of the night. I had never smelled such clean air. While I did love Tokyo, I had always loved the country the best. There was just something about the wide open lands that agreed with me. "Kyoko-kun, may I speak with you?" I turned to see that it was Sessho-maru talking to me. "Hai." I said meekly. I didn't know why, but I still felt uneasy around the taiyoukai, and not having any miko abilities what so ever, I was at the disadvantage. "Come, walk with me." he said gesturing to the path in which we had arrived. As I slowly followed him a thought struck me. I had forgotten to give him his letter from mom.

By the time we had reached the lake again, not a single word had been passed between us. Now I like a comfortable silence, but this was no comfortable silence. I toyed with my sleeve's hem and chewed my bottom lip, waiting for him to speak, but all he did was stand at my side, looking out across the water. _'Oh this yarou is doing this on purpose. He wants me to break fist.'_ I thought angrily. _'Well, two can play this game.'_ I thought stubbornly as I finally just plopped down on my butt. He looked down at me with a raised eyebrow and I just smiled cheerfully up at him.

As he turned back to the water I could swear that I heard a small laugh from him, but no, it couldn't be. We stayed silent for a few more moments before he suddenly burst out laughing. I was so shocked that I actually started and fell in the soft dirt, looking up at him, blinking in surprise. "Gomen ne sai, this just reminded me of the time that I had a talk with your okaa-san." he said as he slowly sobered, holding a clawed hand to me. I grinned and took it, letting him pull me up with ease. "It's ok, I just didn't expect it." I said as I dusted myself off. He was still chuckling. "It couldn't have been that funny, could it?" I asked with a small smile. This always happened, I was use to it.

"Actually iie, it wasn't. But I was also thinking of how she treated me because of my 'silent treatment' as she called it." he said calmly, the smile still on his lips. I smiled, maybe it wasn't going to happen. "What did she do?" I asked with interest. "She wouldn't shut up. She got herself worked up into a right temper too." he said and I was surprised to see the satisfied smirk on his elegant features. I laughed, but unknown to him, it was one of relief. "I was just going to ask her opinion on a very important matter, but I never got to. " he said. His eyes had a far off look to them and his voice had taken on a misty tone. I knew these symptoms well.

"That does sound like Okaa-chan." I said laughingly, but now he had sobered. "Kyoko-kun, would you tell me something?" he asked calmly. "If I can give you the answer I will." I said without hesitation. He glanced at me before looking back at the lake. "Why did you come here? I know that you must have wanted to see InuYasha, but why you? Why not your okaa-san come and fetch him?" he asked gently. At this I crouched, and folded my arms on my legs, laying my chin on them. "It was my turn." I said with a small smile. I was surprised when he took a seat next to me. "Elaborate if you would." he said coolly. I looked back out at the crystal water and the sakura petals that floated atop it, getting myself ready for a long story.

"When I was small, Okaa-chan, would always tell me stories of this place. And everyday she would go to the well and try to make it work. Then, one day, she just stopped. I asked her about it and she told me that she couldn't make herself hurt like that anymore. I didn't understand back then, I wish I had. Maybe I could have helped her." I paused, picking up a twig and doodling in the dirt. Sessho-maru said nothing and I couldn't be sure if it was a good or bad thing, so I just went on. "Okaa-chan was always thought of as weird and when she just came back, talking about traveling to the past, they thought she had just finally lost it. When I was eight they came to take her away, I was alone that night. " I paused, taking a deep breath. "I pride myself as a strong person, Sessho-maru-sama, I rarely cry and I don't complain when the going gets rough. Before that point I had never cried for my Otou-chan, but that night I did. I cried all the way until morning, but then I thought of something, now remember I was eight, I thought, "Why don't I just and get Otou-chan myself and bring him back?" It was so simple."

Sessho-maru was watching me and I wondered briefly what he was thinking about. "So, I packed me a bag and went to the well. And when I reached it, I jumped and guessed what happened?" I asked looking at him. I wanted an answer, because I knew, no matter what he said, it would be wrong. "It rejected you." he said, his voice was soft and I could read sadness there. But I smiled dreamily. "Iie, it worked. Just not the way I had planned it." he blinked in surprise and I could feel his silent urging to continue. "I didn't go back only five hundred year, iie, I went about thousand, and guess who I saw." I said, my smile turning to a grin. I was actually loving this. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly open, letting me see sharp fangs as he did the math in his head. "Iie." he breathed. My smile grew. "Hai, I met your oji-san." I said. I could remember him as if I had seen him only moment's before. He was taller and had more muscle than Sessho-maru. Their golden eyes were the same though but while Sessho-maru had two straight stripes on his cheek his grandfather didn't. No, the youkai had, had two very long and very jagged stripes.

The image of shock that was plastered on Sessho-maru's face would before forever imprinted into my mind. It was just too perfect. "What," he paused, swallowing. "did you do?" he asked. I looked back out at the lake much like he had. "I cried my eyes of course. You try being that age, jumping into a well and coming out on the other side alone. Your oji-san was nearby and heard me crying. He found me and took care of me for a month. He was a great man. I was sad to hear from my okaa-chan that he was still not alive when she was here." I said laying my cheek on my arm. Sessho-maru still said nothing and I didn't look at him this time. "When we finally figured out how to get me back, my uncle Sota was just arriving, not a soul knew what had happened to me, and they never will." I said with a smile.

"But that does not explain why you came to here, and now." he said finally. I looked at him and smiled again. "I came this time, because okaa-chan wanted me to give you these, and then, have myself an adventure." I said as I reached into my pocket and pulled his envelop out, holding it out to him.

--------------------------------------------------------

_Sessho-maru,_

_I know we didn't know each other very long before I was trapped on my side of the well, but I always thought of you as a good friend. You have protected me and I have protected you. I hope that you have been well in your life since I have left. I pray that the Western Lands are still strong and that you have found love. ^_^ But I must ask you a favor, help InuYasha protect my daughter, your niece. She is still young, but she is strong as you will find. I love her very much and I hope that you are well. Always take care my dear friend,_

_With much love, Kagome._

The inuyoukai looked up at Kyoko who was staring out at the water, lost in her own thoughts. "It would seem, Kyoko-kun, that we are all your protectors." he said, with a small smile. Kyoko blinked and looked over at him, smiling. "So it would seem." she said, her voice soft. Sessho-maru couldn't help but smile as he stood. "If I could, may I offer you the same proposition that I once offered your okaa-san?" he asked as he held a hand out to help her up. "Hai, though it depends on what it is that will depend on whether I accept it or not?" she said with a small tease. He chuckled and offered her his arm. "I wish to ask if you would take Nami under your wing. She is going to be needing the guidance of a female and I am in no inclination of letting her far from my protection. My hand of power goes only so far, and I do not trust her to be far from me just yet." he explained. Kyoko smiled up at him. "Hai, I would be happy too Sessho-maru-sama." she said. "You are family, you are not required to use my title." he said with a pat to her hand that was resting on his arm. Kyoko smiled. "Alright, just Sessho-maru than." she said.


	3. Chapter 3: Father Daughter Moments

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and company. But I own this story line....and Kyoko....and Nami.....so mine!**

Chapter 3; **_Father Daughter Moments_**

I could barely sleep that night. my mind was a blur and my heart was pounding. I lay on my little mat in silence letting the day's events run through my mind. When I finally did fall asleep I was pulled back to that day so long ago.

_**The small child sobbed into her back pack as she shivered in the well. She had gone through, but there was no one there. She had called her father's name until her voice went out, he never came. She felt so alone. Those men had taken her mother. Her Uncle lived so far away with his own family, he had no room for her. Her tears felt as if she would never run out. "Is someone there?" a deep gravely voice called She whimpered in fear and tried to pulled herself back into the shadows, anything to hide from the voice, but that was impossible. The man's gold eyes that pierced through the darkness, staring right at her. "What are you doing down there aka-chan?" the inuyoukai asked warmly as he carefully hoped down into the well. Kyoko looked up at him in awe. His rough white hair was gathered into a messy ponytail at the top of his head. His gold eyes were warm and caring as he crouched before her. She was in awe of the royal markings that he bared on his face and muscled arms. "Are you my otou-chan?" she asked softly, looking up at him, her eyes still leaking tears. **_

_**The man gave a small chuckle that was warm and deep in his chest. "I think you would have to have ears for that aka-chan." he said brushing a hand over her head. "What's your name?" he asked, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Kyoko. Who are you?" she asked with a sniffle. "My name is Kengen." he said soothingly. Looking up at the sky, he smiled at her. "How would you like to get out of here?" he asked warmly, but she was frowning up at him. "Kengen-san?" she seemed confused then she smiled. "You're Sessho-maru-sama's oji-san, Taiyoshi-san's chi-chi-ue!" she cried happily. Kengen looked at her, his eyes wide. "My son's name, is Taiyoshi, how did you know, he was born just four days ago." he said in awe. "My oka-chan told me. She heard it from Sessho-maru-sama." she paused and wiped her tears away. "Sessho-maru-sama, isn't alive yet, is he?" she asked softly. "You said he was to be the son of TaiYoshi?" he asked. She nodded slowly. "Than iie, not yet." he said. He looked at the newly made well around them and took a sniff. It reeked of magic. "You are from the future?" he asked in awe. And when she nodded slowly a low whistle escaped his lips. **_

_**Kengen looked up at the darkening sky and then at the small child at his feet. "Here's what we can do. You can come with me until we find out how to send you home. Does that sound good?" he asked gently, bending to look at her. Kyoko seemed to look up at him in question, her eyes narrowed. Then, slowly she nodded. Kengen smiled as he bent and scooped the ningen child up into his arms. "You'll be safe, I promise." he said softly as he situated her in his arms so that she was nestled against his tail before he leapt. He couldn't help but smile at her squeal of excitement. He hadn't smiled in last four days. Having lost one's mate to child birth would do that to a person.**_

_**By the time that they reached the castle young Kyoko was yawning. "Now, do you remember what we talked about?" he whispered as he slowed in running. She nodded through another large yawn. "Hai, I am a seer." she said softly as laid her head in his neck. "Good, now just stay quite, I'll do any talking, and remember, you'll be roomed with TaiYoshi." he said as he gave her ebony head a stroke. He had been pleased to find that his lands would remain in the family for at the least another thousand years, and she had told him of wars to come, giving him hope that he could save his family. Even he, a lord knew better than to tamper with the future. **_

_**Her eyes were just drifting closed when the gates were opened. Outside the walls there had been silence, but now that the doors had been opened, she was blasted with sound. The courtyard was full of life. Soldiers and servants milling about. The cries of playing children woke her quick enough. She sat straighter in his arms, schooling her features to show nothing. Kengen was in awe of this small child in his arm. She was from the future, she knew what would happen to most of them, and yet she was so young. Only eight turns of the seasons, yet here she was, looking around at all of the youkai with what seemed to be cold interest. **_

_**A few servants and guards stopped to stare at the lord and the child in his arms, but most just turned back to what they were doing. But by the time that he was walking up the steps of the home, every eye was on her and the inuyoukai lord that carried her. **_

_**"He's so kawii Kengen-sama." Kyoko cooed as she looked down at the four day old TaiYoshi, who he had moved to his own room, knowing that now that the Lady was dead, he would have to be the one to care for his son fully. He smiled as he looked down at his son who was looking up at the ningen with wonder. "I will be moving the both of you to the room next to my own." he said as he removed his swords and leather armor that he wore. She nodded, not taking her eyes off the tiny child laying in the pile of furs. "Where is his okaa-chan?" she asked softly as she kneeled next to him. Kengen paused as he looked at her. TaiYoshi made a laughing sound as he waved his small arm grasping at Kyoko, who smiled and made funny faces at him. **_

_**"She died, giving birth to him. Four days ago." he said gently as he kneeled beside the both of them. Kyoko blinked and looked at him. "Gomen ne sai. I did not mean to pry." she said softly as she turned her gaze back to the smiling child who took hold of a blanket and shook it up and down happily. "Nothing to forgive." he said gently as he watched his small son. In his time a child this small would have been killed instantly as something of weakness. He himself had seen his younger brother killed after two days of his birth, just because he was too small. It had disgusted him and haunted him till this day. He refused to be like that. His son was small, so what? He wouldn't be small forever, and if he was, he could use that to his advantage someday, that is if he was still small, but he had a feeling that he wouldn't be. **_

_**He looked to Kyoko to find that she had fallen asleep on the furs next to TaiYoshi who was asleep as well. The inuyoukai smiled gently before rearranging the girl so that she was laying more next to his son than below, and covered them with a thick fur, knowing that winter was on it's way. **_

-------------------------------

I had no idea how early it was when I finally woke. I looked around the hut to see the elderly miko, Keade puttering around. "Gomen ne sai Keade-san, let me help you." I said quickly as I scrambled up and went to her side. The woman smiled at me, her white hair tied loosely into a ponytail. "Iie, I am just fine Kyoko-chan, but I think that you should change, as everyone will want to leave once Nami is awake, and do not fear, it is not all that early or late in the day. " she said. I looked down at my sleep cloths, boy shorts and a tank and nodded. "I guess so, where is Nami?" I asked looking around. "Sessho-maru-sama took her to their camp sometime in the night, she will be here for breakfast though." she said as she went back to the fire before her. I nodded again before heading to my bag. "Would ye like to wear something a little more suited to this time?" she asked, looking at me closely as I tugged some jeans from the bottom. I looked at her over my shoulder with a grateful smile. "What you got?" I asked.

--------------------------

InuYasha stretched as he walked through the village. A few of the older village members greeted him cheerfully, but respectfully, while the younger ones greeted him as if he was just another one of them. He smiled to him and returned their greetings. Glancing over the homes he saw that the sun was just peaking over the landscape, it would be fully risen soon. He wondered if Kyoko was awake, she had stayed up very late talking with him and Shippo after Sessho-maru had disappeared. He hoped that she wasn't to tired. They had decided last night to track down Kouga, and Kikyo while delivering Sango's and Miroku's letters to them on the way. When he entered Keade's hut. Kyoko was up alright and helping the aging miko make breakfast. She wore what should be a regular miko uniform but she had shortened the legs of it so that it went to her knees and she had cut the sleeves so they fell to her shoulders. Her dark hair was up in a messy bun and she was smiling as she spoke with the miko.

"What the hell happened to your robes?" he teased as he walked into the hut. Kyoko looked up with a grin. "It's a new fashion statement." she said with a laugh as she struck a pose. The hanyou's brow rose, a freakish similar move that Sessho-maru would do. Kyoko just smiled as she went back to helping Keade. "So, what's up?" she asked, not looking at him. InuYasha shook himself. "It's nothing. Sessho-maru just woke Nami up and I was wondering if food was ready." he said, looking eagerly at the pot of rice. I laughed and swatted him away. "Okaa-chan was right, you are a bottomless pit." I teased, playful waving the wooden spoon at him. He grinned and tried to snatch the spoon away without any luck. "Better luck next time Otou-chan." I teased, sticking my tongue out at him. He gave a playful growl and took a step toward me. Before either of us could do anything more one of the village men ran into the hut, panting. "Hiro? What is it?" Keade asked as InuYasha and I dropped our smiles and looked at each other gravely. Something wasn't right. "Oni, so many of them, all coming over the far hill." he panted, pointing in the direction that he had come. "Well, looks like you'll get your chance to show how good you really good you are with a bow." InuYasha said turning to me. He blinked as if surprised to see that I had already strapped my four quivers of arrows to my waist and had my bow in my hand. I smiled at him. "Looks like it." I said. He grinned and turned crouching. I smirked as I climbed on. Now he would see the dangerous me.

"Kami kuso, where did they all come from?" I gasped as InuYasha landed atop a branch and we both looked out at the waves of oni. He scrunched his nose. "No idea. What about you two?" he asked looking down. I followed his gaze to see Sessho-maru and Shippo standing calmly below us. "Iie, but it would appear that something is attracting them." at my uncle's words they all looked up at me. "Wha?" I asked looked innocently down at them. "Kyoko-chan? Did you by chance bring the Shikon no Tama?" Sessho-maru, eyes cold gold eyes calculating as he stared up at me. I gave a cold laugh. "Like okaa-chan would let me touch that half a bead. She's had it in her possession since she's been there, I've only seen it once, and that was an accident." I sneered. That had always been a sore spot for me. I could protect that hunk of bead better than she could. "That's good. She's got half and the other half is split. It's good that you don't have it. That piece of shit is dangerous." InuYasha said, his voice cold and hard. I clenched my jaw but said nothing. It was not my place to.

"Are we going to do this or not?" Shippo said suddenly, drawing his own fang. It was one that InuYasha and Sessho-maru had donated teeth too. It was an awesome sword, but I had yet too see what it could do. "Yea, let's kick some ass." InuYasha said. I laughed, laying my head atop his. "Hai, let's kick some ass." I agreed.

----------------------------------------

I felt him shift as he prepared to jump and a thrill went through me. I was finally going to be able to show him what I could do. I didn't need to think about having to draw my four arrows and notch them, preparing to shoot I raised my arms. The world seemed to slow as he leapt into the air. A calmness that only appear when I was holding a bow swept through me. I took two deep breaths, closing my eyes before opening them and letting the arrows fly, each going to where I aimed them. The top two struck oni, one was loaded full of mom's miko powers and destroyed the oni and the ten behind him. The other was working like I had designed it too. A sharp ting was heard as the blades I had put into it snapped out. It hit the first oni, and kept going. The bottom two hit the ground exploding. One I had loaded with sharp piece of metal and glass, making shrapnel. But the other was my favorite. It was loaded with poison from Sessho-maru that mom had, had, but I had tweaked it. Instead of just acting like goo, it would actively sought out creatures until it ran out.

All of this happened before we even landed and when we did they all looked at me. I grinned at them, drawing another shrapnel and blade arrow. "Told you I wasn't okaa-chan." I smirked. Shippo was the first to laugh. "Sure as Kami not." InuYasha said as he looked out at the oni that were still advancing. I followed his gaze and saw that I had taken out at least half of them already. "How many more arrows do you have?" Sessho-maru asked stepping up beside us. I turned my head and was surprised that at this height I was at eye level with him, but he wasn't looking at me. I quickly glanced at my arrows. I had more shrapnel and blade one than anything else. I smiled at looked at him. "I'm good." I said. He looked at me with a smile that sent ice through my blood. "Than let us go." he said before drawing his sword, not the Tensiguia, but one that I didn't know the name too. Either way it crackled with energy that gave me a shiver of delight. As InuYasha let me slip from his back I saw Shippo draw two swords, also crackling with energy. I jumped slightly when Tetsugia was drawn. I laughed, loving the feel of the different energies around me. "I want one of those too." I said happily. InuYasha laughed throatily. "We'll see about that, but for now, just shoot." he said before taking off with the other two. I smirked as I slipped my arrows away and reached up my thigh. They had no idea what I could do.

Shippo twirled on the heel of his foot, taking at least four of the oni out at once. He had justly named his swords yin and yang. He crossed them before him like an X and slashed the air. He paused as he watched the damaged that his swords had created. While Yin would use the oni's own aura against it, Yang used a sharp slice of fire to kill his opponent. He turned quickly at the sound of a sword going through flesh. His green eyes widened slightly to see that it was Kyoko. Her sword was on one side of the large oni while her body on the other. Suddenly the oni's head fell off and he felt even more shock. She had just sliced it's head off with a normal sword. Kyoko smiled at him, her own green eyes sparkling dangerously. "See." she said, her voice soft. Quickly she ducked and turned, thrusting the short katana forward, right into another's forehead. "Where'd you get the sword?" he asked as he turned so that they were back to back. "Home, okaa-chan has no idea that I have it." she said with a small laugh. Shippo couldn't help but join her laughter as they commenced their fight.

Naraku watched the battle before him with narrowed eyes. The moment that he had felt the well awaken and allow someone through he had sent all that he had. But he had been disappointed to find that it was not that miko bitch Kagome who had come, no, but another. He watched, his interest risen even without his want, as she twisted and turned, slicing his minions down. A small smirked pulled at the edge of his lips as he watched her closely. Now that he really watched her, he couldn't help but admit that she was much more attractive than Kagome. And more dangerous. "This, shall be entertaining." he muttered to himself, as he turned, allowing the group of four the cut his small army down to nothing more than mush.

"Ewww!! Now I've got oni guts all over me." I said with a wrinkle of my nose, shaking my hands and sword off. "Well what did you expect? For them to die cleanly just for your benefit?" Shippo said with a small smirk. I glared at him. "Iie, but I was hoping that my speed would be quicker than their death." I said with a glare to him and than the dead creatures at our feet. I looked back up as Sessho-maru and InuYasha walked over to us. "Now this really isn't fair. Not even on a good day do I look like that." I groaned as I saw that my uncle had not a drop of blood on him. He smirked and brushed his flawless hair away from his face. "It takes practice." he said. I rolled my eyes and wiped more crud off my arm. "I need a bath." I muttered. InuYasha wrinkled his nose. "Hai you do." he said, a smirk pulling at the edges of his lips. I threw a hunk of brain at him, smacking right in the face. "You're no bed of roses yourself, otou-chan." I smirked, placing my hands on my hips. He growled and wiped his face off. "That way." he said pointing off to the side. I smiled sweetly. "Arigato." I said with a playful bow before hurrying off to where he had gestured the springs would be.

The forest was thicker than any I had ever seen in the future. And the life, I had never heard so many bugs or birds before. I paused and looked around. Even with only human ears I could hear the spring not that far away anymore. I marveled at the lack of human activity. Not that I minded. I had never liked how crowded my own home was. I enjoyed the silence that came with lack of humans. I finally reached the springs and couldn't help but gasp. The beauty was such that I couldn't describe it in words. I undressed as quick as I could. After I took off the miko robes I looked down at myself, remembering. I shook my head and removed the weapons around me, hiding them a little more away from the rest of my stuff and myself. Finally I slipped into the water. The sigh of pleasure that escaped my lips couldn't be helped, it felt so good. I laid back against the rocks and closed my eyes, drifting off into sleep.

_**She looked around. Earlier that morning Kengen had woken her and introduced her to an elderly youkai by the name of Hinata. The elderly youkai was suppose to be TaiYoshi's new caregiver while he was away, but she was getting on in years. At the moment she sat before her, holding TaiYoshi. The infant youkai seemed to have taken a shine to the ningen and would cry if any other besides Kyoko or Kengen was holding him. "Now, Kyoko, are you listening?" Hinata asked, catching her attention once again. "Hai, Hinata-sama." the young child squeaked as she looked back at her. The woman smiled softly as she shook her head. "When you carry him you need to be careful. There are many here who would hurt the young lord." she said as she lay out the pack that she had just finished making for TaiYoshi to be carried in. "Why Hinata-sama? What did Tai-chan do?" she asked as she looked down at the infant in her lap. "He is to be the next Lord, that in itself is a dangerous thing to be born to." she said as she began to line the carrier with soft fur. "Tai-chan?" she asked, once the fact that the small ningen had just shortened his name hit her. "Hai, it fits him and TaiYoshi-chan is a mouthful." Kyoko said with a wrinkle of her small nose. Hinata have a small laugh. "If you say so child. Now, lay him on this and we'll be on our way." she said with a smile. Kyoko nodded and carefully laid the wiggling baby where Hinata had indicated. "Be still TaiYoshi-sama." Hinata said gently, but it was useless. TaiYoshi continued to squirm where Kyoko had laid him, not wanting to do as the youkai told him. "Tai-chan, be still for Hinata-sama, when she straps you in, I'll pick you up again." Kyoko said with a small glare to the infant youkai. To Hinata's surprise, TaiYoshi fell still, looking happily up at Kyoko. Quickly she strapped him up. "Alright, stand up Kyoko." she said. Kyoko did and Hinata strapped the now wiggling child to her back. "See, told you Tai-chan." she said cheerfully as she looked over her back at the laughing child. **_

I was pulled from my sleep at the sound of bushes shifting. My eyes snapped open, my gaze flickering. "Who's there?" I called softly as I gripped the throwing knife that I always had on me. "Huh? Oh Gomen, I thought you were done." came InuYasha's voice and more rustles of bushes. "Oh, I am, gomen ne sai." I said as I slipped out and grabbed my towel, and wrapping it around myself. Quickly I changed, replacing my weapons to their hiding place. "All decent." I said brightly as I shouldered my bow and stuck my head through the bushes. He turned to look at me. I smiled up at him. "Something I can help you with?" I asked as I brushed my green shirt off. He shook his head. "Iie, everyone just got to wondering where you were." he said with a shrug as he folded his hands into his haori. I smiled and slipped my arm through one of his. He blinked down at me in surprise. "Then let's get going." I said as I started walking forward. I turned when I noticed he wasn't following. "What?" I asked. He seemed to be studying me for a moment before answering. "Tonight is the night of the new moon." his words were slow and heavy, as if he was trying to let me know of some graveness that was coming. I looked up at the sky to see that the stars were starting to appear. "So it would seem." I said with a smile as I looked back down at him, but when I did, he was different. His silvery white hair was as black as mine and his once golden eyes were now a dark brown. "Oh, yea, that." I said with a small smile. "So, Kagome told you?" He asked, holding up his now clawless hands. "Uh, hai, after I begged her." I said with a bright smile. He looked at me for a moment before smiling as well. "So, how about when you go home, we keep this between us?" he said as he laid a hand on the square of my back. I blinked in question. "Keep what to ourselves?" I asked as we started back to the camp. "The part where you jumped into the fight and could have been killed." he said with a grin. I laughed. "Alright, deal." I teased as I playfully bumped hips with him.

By the time we returned to camp everyone was just about out of it. Shippo was sitting up in a tree, leaning his head back against the trunk and sleeping I guess. Sessho-maru having claimed the base of his tree. In his arms Nami was curled, sleeping soundly with her thumb in her mouth. I couldn't help but smile at the sight, even as Sessho-maru looked up at me. I smiled at him and nodded. He returned my the welcome, even with a small smile of his own before closing his eyes and faking sleep. I looked up at the sky and shivered slightly. "You alright?" InuYasha asked, looking at me. "Hai, just a little chilly, forgot my jacket at the house." I said with a smile as I rubbed my arms, bringing warmth to them the best that I could. "Here, wear this." he said, removing his outer haori and laying it on my head. I stopped and looked at the red fabric that now encased me. At the moment I was pulled into my memories, how many men had given me gifts to try and get close to my mother. I had lost count. I had received everything from jewelry to books and, well, gifts I'd rather not remember. But this, this wasn't a gift, but it suddenly meant more to me than anything that had ever been given to me. I looked up to see that he had taken a place before a large stone. I chewed on my bottom lip, trying to decided what to do. Then, slowly I took a step toward him. "Um, may I?" I asked nervously. He looked up at me and grinned. "Yea, come on." he said opening his arm to me. I couldn't help but smile happily as I sat beside him. His arm wrapped around my shoulders pulling me close to him. I smiled and snuggled into his embrace, this is what I had always wanted. Slowly, I closed my eyes.

**A/N: Yay we got to chapter three. now it's going to slow down due to my computer. but I hope this nice loooooong chapter makes up for it. **


End file.
